


wild flowers, young wolves

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation, You get the idea, all the summer feelings, and that's probably the kinkiest thing about this, but our boys are so in love, otayuri - Freeform, this is very filthy and rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: „Did you know,“ Yuri started in lieu of an actual greeting and put in a pause heavy with meaning just for the effect before he continued to speak, “that Victor owns an amazing lake house he never uses?“Otabek could hear the smile in Yuri’s voice as well as he could imagine his mischievous little smirk forming as he spoke. „No, Yura. I didn’t know that.“_Or: Yuri and Otabek spend the summer of their dreams, madly in love and all alone in a beautiful lake house. To get back at Victor, who owns said house, they plan to defile it by fucking all over the place and get dirty on every surface available.





	wild flowers, young wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Otayuri Season R18. Hope you'll enjoy reading :)

  
What will turn out to be the best summer either of them had so far, started with Otabek’s phone ringing while he was already halfway through packing his suitcase. A picture of Yuri smiling in a dazzling way lit up the screen at the incoming call, having Otabek immediately pick up.

„Did you know,“ Yuri started in lieu of an actual greeting and put in a pause heavy with meaning just for the effect before he continued to speak, “that Victor owns an amazing lake house he never uses?“

Otabek could hear the smile in Yuri’s voice as well as he could imagine his mischievous little smirk forming as he spoke. Yuri’s energy was almost tangible through the phone and seemed contagious as it made Otabek smile as well.

„No, Yura. I didn’t know that.“

„Well he does, inherited it from a rich aunt or whatever but now he spends every summer in Hasetsu with the Piggy and his family, so the house is empty.“

„What a shame.“ Otabek said.

„Hmmm, it really is.“ Yuri giggled. „Now guess who convinced Victor to let them stay in the house during the summer.“

Otabek pretended to have to think about that. „Was it Yakov? His back is giving him trouble lately and I heard swimming is supposed to help with that.“

„You’re an asshole, Beka.“ Yuri huffed, faking annoyance at the fact that Otabek wasn’t playing along.

Otabek laughed quietly into the phone. „We’ll really be having a lake house all to ourselves for the entire summer?“

„Yeah. Do you think you’ll survive being isolated with me for so long?“ Yuri teased.

„I’ll try, and if it gets too bad I’ll just drown you in the lake, little brat.“ Otabek said as if he wasn’t helplessly in love with Yuri.

Yuri giggled again. „Are you happy, Beka?“

„I am, kitten. I can’t wait to spend the most amazing summer with you.“

„Me neither. We’ll have so much fun. We can go hiking and observe birds, we can go fishing and try to catch grasshoppers-„

It took Otabek a second to realize that Yuri was messing with him, then he was already interrupting him with his laughter. „You actually just want to stay in bed and eat and fuck a lot, don’t you?“

„I actually want us both to defile the house by fucking all over it.“

Otabek laughed. „What?“

„I want you to bang me on every stable surface we can find in that house and that includes walls and the floor too.“ Yuri said without missing a beat.

„Not that I’m not on board with this Yura, but can I ask why we’re gonna do that? Other than for the obvious fun, I mean?“

„You know that Victor got oddly protective all of the sudden when he realized that we’re not only holding hands but actually fucking like, well, most couples do? He said that _the idea of us having sex doesn’t sit well with him_ since he feels as though I’m his younger brother but he’s being the biggest hypocrite. He fucked around for years before he met the katsudon and then he forced his lovey-dovey PDA on all of us but I clearly suffered the most. So it’s payback time. I hope you don’t mind, Beka?“

„If I mind banging my hot boyfriend all over a beautiful summer house? I think I’ll be able to assist you with that.“ Otabek grinned.

„We’re gonna have so much fun, Beka. I can’t wait to see you.“  
  


………  
  


The house stood in the middle of nowhere with the closest town being about a 30-minute car drive away and it was surrounded on all sides by thick green forest. The access road Yuri and Otabek took led them to a small driveway where they parked the car in the shadow of a large tree, staring at the house through the windshield in silent awe for a moment.

Otabek had expected a fancy log cabin perhaps if Yuri’s excitement was anything to go by, and while, yes, the house was built in the style of such a cabin, it was much bigger than expected. From the outside, it was all dark wood, stoned walls and large glass windows. A wooden patio with carved banisters went all around it and behind the house, the large lake could be seen glistening in the sun.

„Wow.“ Otabek said, not having expected such luxury.

Yuri grinned from ear to ear. „It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Wait until you see what Victor did to the interior.“

„And he doesn’t use it anymore? I’d want to live here.“

„No, he sometimes rents it out or sends people over to look if everything’s still alright but that’s it.“ Yuri shrugged.

„Victor is an idiot.“ Otabek deadpanned, making Yuri laugh.

He leaned over the center console to give Otabek a long but chaste kiss and when he pulled back, his eyes were glazed over with happiness. „Let’s leave our bags in the car for now, okay? I want to show you the house first.“ Yuri whispered.

Hand in hand, they walked up to the house while the summery scent of the woods and wild flowers filled their noses and their skin immediately warmed from the burning sun. The wooden stairs leading up to the wide front door creaked slightly beneath their sneakers as Yuri fished a key out of the pockets of his shorts.

Otabek expected the air inside to be stale and dusty but once Yuri lead him inside, it smelled fresh and faintly like lemon and the temperature was comfortably cool.

„Is the air conditioning running?“ Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded. „Victor sent someone over to clean the place and turn the air con on so we wouldn’t roast ourselves being inside. Maybe I should text him a thank you later or whatever.“

„I guess then there is Wifi here too?“ Otabek asked weakly, looking around the surprisingly cozy entrance area.

„Oh honey,“ Yuri kissed his knuckles like Otabek shouldn’t any longer be surprised by Victor’s extravagance. „Victor would’ve put some mermaids in the lake if only he could have found some. Now come on.“

The house, as spacious and open as it was, had clearly been built in a rustic style. Bulky stairs led upstairs, wooden exposed beams and rafters held up the high ceilings and although the wooden floor beneath Otabek’s and Yuri’s feet was polished, it still creaked a little. Large windows let lots of light inside, balancing the darkness and heaviness of all the wood out perfectly while granting an amazing view out to the lake and the summery woods surrounding it.

Nevertheless, it was unmissable that Victor had refurnished most of the house, although he seemed to have mixed the overall rustic charm with more modern additions.  
Over the massive stoned fireplace hung an equally as wide flat screen. The multiple fake fur rugs on the floor, as cozy and warm as they looked, probably were expensive as hell. The old, bulky dining table in the kitchen was surrounded by modern build-in cupboards and a double doored fridge. Old oil paintings hung behind new leather and suede couches and armchairs. Antique looking glass lamps hid bright bulbs and an array of remotes on the coffee table in the living room hinted at all the technological toys such as gaming consoles and sound systems dotted all over the house.

„What do you think?“ Yuri asked, unlacing his shoes and pushing his toes into the soft fur of one of the rugs in front of the fireplace.

„I didn’t know Victor played the piano.“ Otabek answered, letting his fingers run over the glossy surface of the instrument.

Yuri huffed. „He doesn’t. But he probably thought a house like this needed a piano, a hot tub, bathtubs with claw feet and a library that slowly gathers dust while he’s busy eating some Katsudon.“ Yuri grinned, wiggling his toes.

„There is a library?“ Otabek arched one eyebrow up.

„And a hot tub…which is the more important part.“

„It’s too hot for that, Yura, don’t you think?“

Yuri leaned back on his elbows, giving Otabek clear sight of his flat stomach as his shirt slid up. „I think,“ he started, grinning and playing with the fake fur of the rug, „that once your muscles are sore from pounding me all over the house, and once you’re a little tipsy on wine at 2 am while the stars are out in the night sky, and you get to take your naked boyfriend with you to the hot tub, you’d very much understand that you should always take advantage of an opportunity like that.“

Suddenly, Otabek’s mouth felt a little dry and he stared at the tiny button holding Yuri’s shorts closed like he was hypnotized. „I suppose this house has a wine cellar too then?“

The sun falling in through the large windows behind Yuri let his hair shine like a halo, making him look like the angel he certainly wasn’t. „No, but I brought some.“ He laughed, eyes gleaming brighter than any light.  
  


………

 

„Yuri, what are you doing? I thought we were going to get the bags from the car?“ Otabek asked while his boyfriend was sliding the big glass doors leading outside into the garden and onto the veranda open.

The entire lake unfolded before them in glittering sunlight just where the yard ended, but Yuri was walking barefoot over the hot stones of the veranda, eyes set on the turquoise water of the swimming pool, which was much closer.  
Yuri looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Otabek before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

„The bags can wait.“ Then his shirt fell next to his feet onto the stones.

Otabek watched how the muscles of Yuri’s shoulder blades worked while Yuri went to unbutton his shorts, a smile making its way onto his own lips. „You haven’t even shown me around upstairs yet, Yura. You say one thing and then do the other.“

Jeans shorts slid down long legs before Yuri stepped out of them, only dressed in his underwear now. Otabek had trouble keeping his eyes up but then Yuri turned to look at him once more and he realized that he had a bigger chance of drowning in those green eyes than he was ever in danger of doing so in the pool or the lake.

„I just don’t see what we would need clothes for.“ Yuri said and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. „And you’ll get to see plenty of the upstairs bedrooms later on, don’t worry.“

And then he was naked, standing in golden summer light surrounded by windflowers and glistening water. His hair soft and curling over his shoulders while his pale skin glowed like smooth ivory. He stepped slowly down the steps leading into the pool without looking back, expecting Otabek to follow because those were the things Otabek needed to do: eat, sleep, breathe and follow Yuri wherever he went.

Otabek undressed much quicker and without any eyes watching him, because Yuri had dived down into the water like a siren, and Otabek felt like his breath had been stolen. He needed Yuri to give it back to him.  
So he kissed him as soon as Yuri came back up, water dripping from his golden lashes and lips a little cool - at least until Otabek pressed his hot mouth against them and demanded his breath back. Demanded everything Yuri had to give.

They pressed themselves into each other’s arms like their limbs were vines curling around every curve, pulling tighter, leaving no space. Otabek buried his fingers in wet hair and Yuri slung his legs around his hips so the water wouldn’t pull them apart again. There was chlorine water running over the corners of their mouths, making their kiss taste a little chemical and sweet but the slide of their tongues was familiar as their mouths smacked together.

Yuri pulled back a little, watching Otabek with half lidded eyes.“This feels nice, doesn’t it? The cool water on our sticky skin after that long car drive?“ While he spoke, his hand sneaked down over hard muscles to tug at Otabek’s cock, who groaned in answer.

„You had a headache earlier, right Beka?“ Yuri continued, stroking Otabek quickly to full hardness, using his other hand to brush through his boyfriend’s hair. „I’ll make it go away, I’ll get you all relaxed so we can start enjoying our summer.“

Otabek dug his fingers vigorously into the flesh of Yuri’s asscheeks, pulling him even closer until he could feel his erection rubbing over the muscles of his own stomach. For now, he was too lost in pleasure to do anything about it though, closing his eyes as Yuri kissed and sucked at his neck while he jerked him off with skilled fingers.

While his face twisted with lust and his mouth fell open with harsh pants, Yuri told him all about his wicked plans to have him all over the house. To wake him with sloppy blowjobs and have his ass for dinner, to let Otabek cum wherever and whenever he wanted and lick it all up himself again, if that’s what Otabek wanted.  
Yuri didn’t have to whisper and Otabek didn’t have to contain their moans as they were all alone and didn’t have to hide anything. If they wanted to, they could’ve fucked on the rooftop in bright daylight without having to worry about being spotted.

Yuri tightened his fist over the head of Otabek’s cock, squeezing him harder as he stroked him quicker. Otabek had dropped his head onto Yuri’s shoulder, a wet strand of his golden hair sticking to his own cheek as he groaned the closer Yuri brought him to his orgasm. Almost unconsciously, Otabek was spreading and squeezing Yuri’s ass now, needing something to hold on to.

Yuri was in the middle of explaining that he packed some toys for them to play with as well, when Otabek bit down onto his shoulder painfully and came between his tight fingers with quick thrusts of his hips, shooting his load into the light blue water. Yuri gasped more from surprise than from pain when Otabek squeezed him harder into his arms and kissed the red mark on his shoulder while his breath still came shakily. He let go of his cock with clean fingers for once and brushed them gently over Otabek’s undercut, waiting for his boyfriend to come back to him from his orgasm induced haze.

„Better?“ Yuri asked when Otabek opened his eyes again to blink at him in wonder and adoration.

Instead of answering, Otabek pulled him into a kiss that was rougher than expected, walking them back to the pool’s edge. While Yuri whined his surprise against Otabek’s hungry lips, his boyfriend tightened his grip under his smooth thighs and lifted him out of the water and onto the warm stones of the veranda.  
Yuri squeaked, then giggled at being manhandled while Otabek kissed his exposed skin until his kisses turned into bites, making Yuri whine again. He gasped once more when Otabek gently pushed him down onto his back, pulling his ass closer to the edge, spreading his legs to duck between them. Yuri’s gasps turned into panting as Otabek buried his face between his asscheeks, licking him open. He arched his back off the rough stones in pleasure while the sun dried the water from his skin and trembled when Otabek mumbled „Yeah, better.“ against his sensitive skin.

  
………

  
„Yuri…wait, the sauce.“ Otabek complained halfheartedly, reaching for the pot simmering on the stove but getting distracted. „Yuri! Can’t you wait a little longer? If this burns it will be your-„

No, Yuri couldn’t wait. Didn’t want to. He was already on his knees next to the kitchen counter, pulling at Otabek’s loose sweatpants. It was his fault really, that Yuri was hungry for cock and not for dinner. The outline of Otabek’s dick was more than visible through the thin grey fabric, bobbing so temptingly in front of Yuri’s eyes whenever his boyfriend moved.

„I’m in the middle of making dinner, kitten.“ Otabek complained again, rather unconvincingly since his cock was already half hard from Yuri’s wandering hands.

Just as Yuri opened his lips to take him in his mouth, Otabek took a step back and his tip nudged against Yuri’s chin, smearing some precum over it. Otabek laughed as Yuri glared at him. But he’d only stepped back to lean against the counter, knowing that he’d rather have something to hold onto when Yuri’s mouth would make his knees go weak. Now he was holding his own cock up invitingly for Yuri who kneeled just out of reach and sulked.

„Thought you couldn’t wait?“ Otabek teased and stroked himself a little, leaning his other elbow back on the counter to tilt his hips. „Go to work then, love.“

Still glaring, Yuri crawled closer and took his cock between his lips, letting his teeth gently scrape over the hard flesh, pretending that he was about to bite Otabek for being such an ass. He soon gave up his offended teasing though, encouraged from the groans coming from above him and started to swallow his boyfriend whole, tightening his lips around his hot cock.  
Otabek closed his eyes and gave himself over to the bliss that was Yuri’s soft, wet mouth and his eager tongue. He relished in the small slurping sounds he made as he moved his head up and down, in the soft whines he let out when Otabek buried his hand in his hair to pet and urge him on.

Sweat was breaking out on the small of Otabek’s back from the pleasure that had his head spinning and blocked everything else out that wasn’t Yuri or the way he was zealously sucking his cock. Once this was over, Otabek would thank his lucky stars for having a boyfriend that got off on pleasuring him rather than seeking only his own release.

Otabek was rolling his hips forward lazily, feeling his balls tingle in anticipation when Yuri suddenly pulled off with a lewd slurp.

„Beka,“ he panted, lips shiny, „I think there might be something burning.“

With hazy eyes, Otabek turned his head to the stove. “Oh I put the wooden spoon too close to the flame, it’s a little burned, nothing serious.” He dropped said spoon in the sink. „The sauce looks almost ready though, can we speed this up, babe?“

Yuri’s answer was a challenging glint in his eyes as he obediently opened his mouth again.

„Fuck, I love you.“ Otabek grinned and pushed himself down Yuri’s throat.

Wrapping his hair around his hand, Otabek used Yuri’s ponytail like a leash to push and pull him up and down his cock quickly, while letting his hips snap forward forcefully. Even when his lashes became wet from struggling to breathe, Yuri kept eye contact as Otabek fucked his face, his hot cock pulsing inside his constricting throat.  
Otabek hissed when Yuri purposely tried to swallow more of his girth and then he pushed Yuri’s face completely against his crotch, holding him down to take all of him. If Yuri wanted him to cum inside his throat, he’d aim as deeply as he could.

  
………  
  


Yuri was laying spread out on the dining table, shaking from his orgasm still as Otabek pushed his legs apart once more, starting to lick at his soft cock. He’d just cum seconds before too but yet he seemed to want more as he put his hands on Yuri’s hips to keep him from squirming away. Yuri whined, trying to push his lover off.

„Beka, stop…“ He moaned weakly, unable to decide between pleasure and pain. „I’m too sensitive, Beka wait..“ His complaint turned into a sob as Otabek took his cock in his mouth regardless, sucking him until he became hard between his lips again. Yuri mewled and hissed, alternating between arching into Otabek’s touch and trying to get away from him.

„I want you, Yura.“ Otabek mumbled and licked his leaking tip. „I’ll never have enough of you.“  
Yuri moaned as he watched Otabek swallow him again, hands shaking just like the rest of his body. „It’s too much…oh god.“

„Would it be too much if I sucked you off, kitten? If I licked my cum out of your sweet, twitching hole afterwards? If I fucked you once more then? I thought that’s what you wanted? So that’s what I’m gonna do.“ Otabek whispered and rubbed his finger against Yuri’s red little rim, making him shiver, both in anticipation and overstimulation.

  
………  
  


Sweat was rolling down Yuri’s back and dampening the hair at his neck as he bounced up and down Otabek’s cock, rolling his hips faster to chase his approaching orgasm.  
His legs were folded in the small space next to Otabek’s thighs in the armchair that probably wasn’t meant for vigorously riding your boyfriend but so far they hadn’t had sex in the library and since this was Victor’s favorite reading spot, the opportunity had just been too tempting to ignore.

Beneath him, Otabek gripped his ass harder as he bucked up into him and for a moment, all Yuri could see where white lights before his blood started to sing the well-known song of _close close close_.

He wrapped his arms closer around Otabek’s neck, clawing over sweaty skin as the frantic rhythm of his hips started to mismatch with Otabek’s well-aimed thrusts. He was panting harshly into his boyfriend's ear, feeling his thighs starting to shake.

„Beka- _ah_ …“ Yuri whined, frustrated by being unable to hold the fast pace he’d set for them, so close to them tripping over the edge.

„I got you.“ Otabek groaned and kissed his sweaty neck. „Lean back a little.“

The new angle gave Otabek more space and Yuri had trouble holding on as he got pounded into with the energy Otabek had saved while Yuri had been riding him. Now he could hear their skin slapping against each other while his vision became blurry and white. He came to the thought of Otabek’s cum dripping out of his spent ass in a second, hopefully leaving a nice stain on Victor’s chair behind.

  
………

 

Not that either of them had bothered wearing much clothing at all since they’d arrived here but that didn’t mean that going skinny dipping in a lake they had all to themselves wasn’t something special.

They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. A few days ago Otabek had feared that they would grow tired of fucking each other but Yuri was insatiable and Otabek was crazy about him. If anything, all the lazy morning blowjobs, the funny attempt of having sex on the stairs, Yuri eating Otabek’s ass in the shower and Otabek returning the favor by bending Yuri over the piano - had them becoming closer and trusting each other more.

Their splashing in the lake inevitably lead them to groping each other again. After chasing each other around in the green water, pulling each other down by the ankles and jumping the other unexpectedly from behind, they just ended up in each other’s arms again. Once their laughter and giggled died down, they leaned in to kiss and despite the cool water, things grew heated again. Unable to forget that the other was naked, they pressed their thighs up against growing erections, grabbed at each other like they were about to starve again and licked lake water off each other’s skin and lips.

They ended up on a jetty since the lake was too deep to stand on and Yuri refused to do it on the shore where they would rub themselves raw with wet sand.  
Yuri was already on his elbows and knees, ass up in the summer air when they realized that they’d forgotten to bring any lube.

„What now?“ Otabek asked, rock hard, eying Yuri’s pale ass wishfully.

„I literally don’t care, Beka.“ Yuri was just as desperate. “I just wanna come.“

Remembering Yuri’s words to cum wherever he wanted and taking advantage of Yuri’s presented rear, Otabek claimed his ass by fucking the cleft between his plump asscheeks, pushing them closer together to make the space around his cock tighter. He could feel Yuri’s hole twitch against his cock head whenever he rubbed over it and once Yuri started to snap his hips back to get him to cum sooner, it didn’t take Otabek long to splutter his load all over Yuri’s cheeks and lower back.

Not waiting to catch his breath, Otabek wiped his fingers through his own release and used it as a lubricant to quickly jerk Yuri off, who was dripping with desperation by now. He was fucking frantically into Otabek’s tight first while licking cum off the other fingers Otabek offered him, sucking on them long after they were clean. When he finally came, his moans echoed all over the lake.  
  


………  
  


The fire was crackling in the chimney, the night outside was full of stars and peacefully silent, and Yuri was soaking Victor’s expensive rug in sweat and cum as Otabek fingered him relentlessly in front on the fireplace where they laid naked on the ground.

Yuri clamped down on Otabek’s wicked fingers, toes curling in the rug fur as he tried not to sob from pleasure. They were meant to have romantic, filthy sex by the fire but so far, Otabek seemed to me more interested in making Yuri lose his mind. He licked cum of Yuri’s belly and his own fingers, before pushing them right back into his sloppy hole.

Yuri had stopped complaining and begging a while ago and gone straight to whining and moaning, knowing that they wouldn’t be done until Otabek said so. Not that this wasn’t the sweetest kind of torture.

But when Otabek pushed his tongue along with his fingers inside of him, Yuri went back to being impatient. They shouldn’t have put the fire on, it was just too hot.

„I thought you wanted to fuck me?“ Yuri hissed, sharp tone weakened by Otabek’s skillful tongue lapping at his rim _just right._

„I’m going to.“ Otabek winked at him from between his legs, licking his lips. The _audacity_!

„In this century still or- _oh fuck_.“ Yuri forgot the rest of his sassy remark when Otabek pushed another finger inside and started to _drill_ into Yuri until his eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
  


………  
  


„You’re gonna pay for this, Plisetsky.“ Otabek growled as he laid naked on the couch, hands bound behind his head, unable to touch the minx on top of him.

Yuri, equally naked and eternally beautiful, was torturing him and enjoying every second of it.  
  
He sat in Otabek’s lap, his cock nestled between his round cheeks snugly but not _inside_ , as he slowly rocked back and forwards, jerking his own cock shamelessly right under Otabek’s nose.  
He was going slow and sensually, taunting Otabek with lewd words and hazy bedroom eyes.

All Otabek wanted to do was get rid of his bounds, grab the little devil and actually bury his cock inside of him, instead of being teased like this. He’d pound him raw once he’d got the chance.

„You’re not enjoying yourself?“ Yuri asked with fake innocence, wiggling his delicious ass over Otabek’s painfully hard cock, making him growl once more.

„I enjoyed his half an hour ago, brat. Now it feels like my balls are going to burst.“

Yuri giggled. „You agreed to this, baby. You said I could cum all over you too.“

Otabek bucked his hips, letting his wet tip slide over Yuri’s hole and tripping him forward. „Go on then love, because as soon as you’re done I’m pounding you until you pass out.“

Yuri’s breath caught and he picked up the pace in which he was jerking himself off. „Yeah?“ He purred. „Tell me more.“

„I’m gonna have you against the large glass doors. I’ll pick you up so you’ll wrap your legs around me and then I fuck up into you until you smear sweat all over the glass and your plump little ass leaves an imprint on it too. And once your legs give out, I’ll turn you around and have you from behind, pushing your face against the dirty glass. It will be dark by then and you’ll be forced to look at your fucked-out self while I keep filling you up, no matter how exhausted you get. I’m going to ruin you, kitten.“

Eyes wide and mouth open, Yuri came all over Otabek’s belly at his words, head swimming for more than one reason. He wasn’t sure whether he should be excited or scared about what was to happen next. All he knew was that Otabek always meant what he said.

„Time to cut me loose.“ Otabek smirked.  
  


………

  
Blinding sunlight was coming in through the windows, reflected by white curtains they had forgotten to close last night before they went to bed. Otabek squinted against it, still tired enough to get back to sleep but offended that the sun was invading their peaceful sleepy moment like this.

With a groan, Otabek turned around and away from the window, squeezing his eyes closed as he buried his face between the small space of Yuri’s shoulder blades. His skin was warm with sleep and slightly sun-kissed from the days they had spent here so far. Yuri smelled like sunshine, like strawberry shampoo, like _home_.  
  
His golden hair tickled Otabek’s cheek as he cuddled closer and pressed a gentle kiss onto his neck before closing his eyes again.  
Otabek wrapped his arms closer around him, drifting slowly back into sleep, still thinking about Yuri.

Everything about Yuri made Otabek feel so warm and carefree, so light and happy. For someone who was so drawn to the ice, Yuri certainly felt like summer in Otabek’s arms.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts? No, but really, some feedback and kudos would be really nice if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
